Spritzee
Spritzee - Spritzee is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She is not too sure on many things, and often questions whether she is doing something correctly. Place - Season 1 - 19th Personality - Spritzee often questions whether she is doing something correctly, as evident from her introduction. She is also kind but can be easily manipulated. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Spritzee is first seen on the docks woth Venonat, Vanillite and Spoink. When they head to the campfire site, Spritzee stops and asks Gallade about whether she is going in the right direction. Upon arrival to the campfire site she is placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors. When using the confessional for the first time she questions whether it is working. During the challenge, she jumps but misses out on getting a point. Later on she is seen speaking to Glameow outside of the cabin, and without her knowledge, Poochyena, Snubbull and Electrike are plotting to get her our of the competition. At the campfire ceremony she and Electrike are in the final two, with one poffin left. She then receives the last poffin, meaning that she is safe for another episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Spritzee is seen with Ledyba and Poliwag. Spritzee questions Poliwag about her dislike for Tympole, and she simple avoids the question. Spritzee them gives her theory on it in the confessional, thinking that it is because they are so alike that the clash. Later on, during the challenge, she is supported by Lickitung, but still falls on the first obstacle. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesIn episode three, Spritzee is seen speaking with Ledian in her cabin. She then decides to explore the island, and makes sure she is going the right way out of the cabin by asking Ledian. She then bumps into Lickitung, apologising for this. Tynamo offers to take her to the merge with the exception that she votes for who they want gone. During the challenge, she hides with them on top of a tree, and later she is found by Spiritomb and runs away, abandoning her alliance. However, she is later caught by the lake in which Trubbish and Cherubi are hiding. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Spritzee is seen speaking Ledian about what she likes. All of Spritzee's answers to Ledian's questions revolve around Lavender, seemingly her favourite everything. During the challenge, Spritzee is placed into group three however she falls, claiming that she could have done better. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Spritzee is seen speaking with Ledian, congratulating her on the performance in the previous challenge. Tynamo then approaches them and asks Ledian to leave so that he and Spritzee can speak. He then says that they are getting rid of Ledian, causing Spritzee to back off in shock. He then puts across his argument and leaves, stating that Ledian could back-stab Spritzee at any moment. In the confessional, Spritzee apologises to Ledian. During the challenge, she helps her team with the clues. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. After the campfire ceremony she is seen on the docks, bidding farewell to Ledian and Spritzee also apologises for voting her out. This causes Ledian to yell at Spritzee, and states that they are no longer friends before departing on Gyarados. Episode 6 - In episode six, Spritzee is seen crying on a bed within The Rampant Rhyperiors' cabin. Slugma then approaches her and tries to help, offering to listen to what she has to say. Spritzee talks to him about Ledian before leaving and in the confessional she reveals that she likes the idea of talking to Slugma, although she does not know whether to tell him about Tynamo. During the challenge, Spritzee is seen with her team whilst they decide on who will be doing the challenge, she does not volunteer. After the challenge, she is seen at the campfire ceremony where it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home due to illness, meaning that Spritzee is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Spritzee is seen in the woods with Tynamo, Shuppet, Seedot and Lickitung. Shuppet stares into Spritzee's eyes, making her very uncomfortable and they are both called over by Tynamo, who congratulates all of them. During the challenge Spritzee is set to fight Chingling in the final battle of the challenge. Before it begins both Spritzee and Chingling says that they 'do not want to do it', however, Spritzee then hits Chingling off of the podium - winning the challenge for her team. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Spritzee is seen with Tynamo, Lickitung, Seedot and Shuppet. During the challenge Spritzee is seen with her team as Poochyena tries to organise it. She is later seen below deck speaking with Glameow, who asks if everyone is below deck because of Oddish. Spritzee replies by saying that she is atleast helping the team. When the team loses, Spritzee is seen below deck asking if that 'just happened'. At the campfire ceremony she receives a cannon ball, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Spritzee is seen speaking with Tympole, asking if they could be friends, explaining that she had not had a good friend since Ledian was eliminated. Tympole agrees, saying that it would be good to make new friends. During the challenge Spritzee climbs hill three with Slugma, Ferroseed and Tympole and later on, whilst stopping for a rest, she asks Slugma if they can speak in private at some point. Slugma agrees to this and they head over to the gem. Before anyone can grab it, Buneary runs in and takes it. Murkrow, Natu, Vanillite and Ralts then come over and offer to walk back to camp with them. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Spritzee is seen with Tympole by the beach. Tympole asks her about what she wanted to speak to Slugma about and Spritzee says that she does not want to say. During the challenge, Spritzee stays on the beach and later on she is seen running to the campfire site, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Spritzee is seen with Slugma beside a bush. Here she explains that Tynamo has been using people on the team for his own gains and is not to be trust, she also mentions that he might target Slugma due to his involvement with Ferroseed. During the challenge, Spritzee volunteers and is paired up with Shuppet to compete. For the first part of question one Spritzee answers by saying Violet City, scoring her fifty-one points. However, Shuppet then gets a score of eighty, leaving them as the highest scoring pair - thus, losing the challenge. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Spritzee is seen with Shuppet, Lickitung and Seedot in the woods. Shuppet asks if she is alright, and she says yes. Tynamo then arrives and says that their next target is Glameow, after this, Shuppet drags Spritzee off to go deeper into the woods. Shuppet then says that she knows that Spritzee has told someone about the alliance, and after some interigation Spritzee gives in, and pleads for Shuppet to not tell Tynamo. During the challenge, Spritzee quits on part one after eating the oran berries. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that she had voted out Glameow, she also receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 13 - Spritzee will appear in this episode. Trivia - * Spritzee is one of the contestants not chosen by a random number generator. ** The pokemon was chosen as it is part of DatDurant's steam name.